


Say It

by Vivian Moon (vivian_moon)



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse)
Genre: Begging, College era, Community:: marvelkink-v2, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivian_moon/pseuds/Vivian%20Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor likes hearing Reed say please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It

**Author's Note:**

> Old kink meme fill.

Reed could never figure out why Victor needed to be such a jerk about everything. It wasn't like Reed was asking him to go out of his way to do him a favour. In fact, he was offering to do one for Victor.

"Come on, Victor, I _know_ you need to run those test calculations to calibrate your robot units," he said. "And I need a large volume of data to run so I can monitor the efficiency of my processors. It would help out both of us."

Standing in the doorway to Victor's lab was kind of like standing in the entrance of some cave full of mythological treasures - complete with guardian dragon. Hugging his folder against his chest, Reed wasn't quite sure if he was trying to stop himself from reaching out to play with things... or shield his vulnerable midsection from Victor.

"And why would you imagine I require your help?" Victor said, lounging back in his chair. The slight accent on the 'your' made Reed's back stiffen. It was typical Victor to make it sound extra insulting that it was _him_ offering help when Reed was the only thing close to a scientific peer he _had_ here.

Likewise, Victor was just about the only person Reed had ever met who could keep up with his intellectual leaps, which made it all the more frustrating that he was... well, Victor.

Reed let out a sigh. "You know, Victor, sometimes people work together just to make it easier for everyone," he said. "It doesn't have to be a power struggle all the time."

Victor's eyes narrowed to dark and dangerous slits. "Spoken like the sheltered child you are."

Reed shifted uncomfortably, irritated not least because the barb hit home a little. Not that he'd exactly had an idyllic childhood with his mother's death and his father's disappearance, but Victor... Well, ninety-five percent of the time, Victor acted like he'd grown up in a castle, lording it over the peasants and dismissing anyone beneath his notice.

The other five percent, he acted like he'd grown up _feral_ , some place where there were no rules beyond disembowelling the other guy before he could get to you. Those rare flashes of vicious defensiveness made Reed feel sorry for him - and, though he hated it, slightly afraid of him.

Two more emotions to add to the tangled knot of them that Victor always seemed to bring out in him. Right now, aggravation was topping the pile.

"Look," Reed said, gripping his file folder more tightly, "are you going to let me run those calculations or not?"

He should never have started this conversation this late at night. Foolish him, thinking Victor might be more amenable at the end of a long day.

Victor curled his hand close to his mouth, an amused smile spreading across it. "Ask nicely," he said.

Reed shook his head slightly in disbelief. The amount of hoops that Victor made him jump through for just a simple little thing...

"Please... may I... use your data, Victor?" he hazarded, barely restraining himself from rolling his eyes.

The corners of Victor's smile lifted just a fraction further as he cocked his head. "Say it... sincerely," he said, cocking his head.

Reed let out a huff of aggravation. " _Please_ ," he repeated, the long minutes of frustration adding a hint of the pleading tone that Victor was no doubt seeking.

Victor regarded him impassively for a second longer, then abruptly stood and strode off into the shadowed shelves at the back of his lab. He could have been going off to get the data or simply dismissing Reed entirely, and of course he wouldn't bother to explain himself either way. Reed followed him anyway.

The shelves of Victor's lab were full of intriguing half-built things that he itched to take down and play with. The robot vision system at the end caught his eye in particular, and he reached out to turn it towards him so he could see the wiring.

A hand snapped closed around his wrist, crushingly tight, before he could touch it. "I did not bring you back here so you could steal my technology," Victor said dangerously.

"Sorry." Jeez, only Victor could leap straight from innocent academic curiosity to theft. Maybe he should be flattered that Victor considered him smart enough _to_ steal his work. "I was just-"

"Inserting yourself in places where you have not been invited, _as usual_." There was no trace of humour in Victor's bitter hiss, and Reed was suddenly very aware of the lateness of the hour, and the fact that back here they couldn't be seen from the door.

"Victor-" he said, trying to move away, but Victor hadn't let go of his wrist. "Are you going to let me go?" he said, aiming for light-heartedness and missing by a mile as a slight crack broke into his voice. His heart was thudding fast, and he wasn't quite sure why. It wasn't as if Victor was going to do anything; he wasn't even sure what he was imagining that Victor _could_ do.

And now Victor's amusement was back. He'd shifted closer, his right hand braced against the boxes on the shelf behind Reed so that Reed had nowhere to move. "Why don't you ask me to?" he said, his eyes intent on Reed's and that subtle smirk back on his lips.

What? Reed just _did_ , he- Oh, wait; he wanted more begging?

Reed should shove him away, tell him where he could stick his ridiculous attitude. But Reed had never quite gotten the hang of talking to people like that, always felt out of his depth when confrontations moved beyond the intellectual into harsh words and violent actions. And there was something in the way Victor was looking at him that was incredibly unnerving, making him feel hot and queasy inside.

"Please?" he said hesitantly.

Victor leaned closer, his smile broadening, dark eyes growing hooded. "Please, what?" he said.

The words 'please let me go' were on his tongue, but they sounded so feeble, so childish that he was afraid to speak them. There was some undercurrent here that he didn't understand, something that made him feel weak-kneed and just desperately wish that he'd never come down here at all. Why was Victor looking at him like that, what was he going to do?

" _Please_ , Victor," Reed said raggedly, honestly close to begging this time. _Please, Victor, whatever this is, just let it go_...

But Victor wasn't letting it go, wasn't letting _him_ go; he shifted closer still, pinning Reed's wrist back against the boxes. Reed could feel the heat radiating off his skin. He flinched as Victor's other hand landed on his shoulder, trapping him in place with nowhere to go. The folder fell from hands and papers cascaded to the floor around their feet, but Victor just ignored it.

"Say it again," he said hoarsely, and Reed could feel his breath against his ear. It was disconcerting as hell - and worse, prompted a stirring in his pants that, God, Victor was surely almost close enough to _feel_... He pressed his shoulders back into the boxes and craned his neck away from Victor, his breathing quickening in panic.

"Please, Victor," he said desperately, no longer entirely sure what he was even asking for.

He _felt_ rather than saw Victor's dark smile. And then-

And then, Victor's teeth against his neck, almost biting but not quite breaking skin; his _tongue_ , stroking lazily over Reed's frantic pulse, and his hand sliding down Reed's shoulder and across his chest and under his shirt to bare skin and- "Please," Reed panted, eyelids fluttering towards the ceiling, barely aware of the words he was saying. "I... oh, God, _please_..."

And then Victor's hand- Reed's words broke up into stuttered noises, because he'd never- no one had ever touched him like this, and he couldn't... He couldn't even _think_ , nothing was linear, the world was all shapeless sensation with no inner logic or reason or...

It built far too quickly, far more explosively than it ever did for him on his own; he couldn't hold back, had no time to do anything but suck in a sharp gasp as he came so hard he smacked the back of his head on the boxes behind him. As Victor let go of him and stepped back, Reed sagged dazedly to his knees.

The world was still spinning around him when Victor's hand grasped his chin and tilted his head upwards. Reed stared up at him, eyes widening slightly as he abruptly realised their position. Oh. Oh, wait-

"Wait, Victor I don't-" he said, and wasn't even sure how to finish it; _-want to, -know how, -understand..._

"Yes, you do," Victor said, his dark eyes blacker than the shadows, boring into Reed's.

And yes, he did. He might not have any idea what he was doing, but he understood the principles, could figure out how it worked to unzip Victor's pants and wrestle slightly awkwardly with briefs while Victor hummed in wordless impatience. And once he'd gotten that far, well, there were only so many options for what to do with his mouth...

Not that Victor was willing to give him much time to figure them out, because at Reed's first tentative attempt he thrust his way in right away, faster than Reed was prepared for. Reed hadn't exactly had the opportunity to measure, but he was pretty sure that Victor had a bigger dick than he did - possibly even, he was willing to believe at this juncture, the biggest dick in the world - and it was just _way_ too much, he could hardly breathe, and he didn't have the chance to figure out what to _do_ really, aside from try to keep from choking-

Not that it seemed to bother Victor in the slightest; he kept on thrusting into Reed's mouth, his fingers twisting in Reed's hair, and it was awkward and painful and weird and scary and... _wonderful_ , in a way that he didn't understand at all. He was floating on the dizzy verge of too little oxygen, his jaw was hurting and his legs were cramped - and he didn't want Victor to _stop_ , not ever, he wanted to stay here forever on his knees, feeling this heady sensation that he didn't know how to classify.

But it couldn't last. Victor grunted and his hips jerked forward, and Reed must have somehow forgotten everything he knew about human biology, because the flood of liquid in his throat caught him completely by surprise. He coughed and gagged, swallowing it down by frantic reflex.

Victor pulled back and stood braced against the boxes with his head lowered, breathing hard. Reed grabbed his hip to support him, and Victor's hand closed over his wrist - loosely, reinforcing the support rather trying to pry him away. For a moment it was almost kind of nice, Victor accepting the contact, accepting _him_.

Then Victor abruptly stepped back and zipped his pants up. "The data's on the disk in the red case," he said curtly. "Don't lose it."

He turned and strode away. Reed could hear his heels clicking all the way out of the lab and off down the corridor, not a hint of any falter in his usual confident pace.

Reed groaned and sat back against the boxes with his head in his hands, waiting for his brain to reboot and start making sense of things.

After a while, it became clear that idea wasn't getting off the ground, so he sat forward and began gathering up his dropped papers. It looked like some of them had gotten... well, he was definitely going to incinerate those and rewrite them rather than attempt to get rid of the stains. He stood up, rather unsteadily, and looked around for the disk Victor had mentioned. He spotted it, but hesitated for a long moment over picking it up. If he ran the calculations, he was going to have to talk to Victor again.

In the end, he took the disk. There was no one else left in the darkened building as he left. Reed was glad. He didn't want to think what they would see - Jesus, what they could probably smell on him right now.

He needed to clean up, but he didn't dare go back to the dorm just yet. Not while there was the slightest sliver of a chance Ben might still be awake. Instead he headed outside, to the dark spot behind the buildings where he usually set his telescope.

He lay on his back, staring up at the stars, and thought about the universe being more complex than he'd ever imagined.


End file.
